Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element mounting substrate and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting element mounting substrate.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-166937 describes a light-emitting element mounting substrate based on a printed wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.